


i wanna get carried away

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Beast sex, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, garou form sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reached to move her nightgown, running his hands along her bare skin. <br/>His mouth found her neck as he inhaled her scent. <br/>Kamui closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. <br/>Maybe she was fine with a little teasing tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna get carried away

**Author's Note:**

> im really fucking sorry.

Flannel going into heat was a regular thing Kamui was used to by now. During their few years of marriage, this was at least the fifth time it happened. It was exhausting for her as much as it was for him. He dealt with it for at least a week, and they went at it every night for gods know how long. Usually Kamui didn't mind, but some days she just really didn't want to take care of it. And tonight was a night Kamui didn't feel like dealing with his whining. She had spent all day in meetings, listening to other people's whining. Kamui was not interested in his. 

She came into their room that night, seeing her husband pleasuring himself. Kamui ignored him for the time being, figuring he could handle himself tonight. The room felt hot and stinky, not to mention the strong smell of pheromones. Flannel seemed to disregard her presence for the most part. Kamui tossed her things to the floor before getting ready for bed. She pulled on her usual nightgown then joined her husband in bed. He ceased his actions to look over at her. Flannel rolled closer to her, temporarily forgetting his erection. 

He reached to move her nightgown, running his hands along her bare skin. His mouth found her neck as he inhaled her scent. Kamui closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Maybe she was fine with a little teasing tonight. Flannel pressed gentle kisses to her neck, nipping along the way. His hand went to gently squeeze her breast and play with her nipple. Kamui responded with a soft moan and pulling his head up for a kiss. Their lips met as his tongue prodded her lips and slipped pasted them. His tongue explored her mouth, leaving her breathless against him. Flannel's hand moved to grabbed her hip and pulling her closer. His leg moved over her own as he pushed his groin closer to her leg. He started letting out a small whine as he grinded against her leg, looking for relief. 

"No, not tonight." Kamui replied and pulled back, "I'm tired."

Flannel immediately pulled back and frowned at her. He internally groaned at the loss of pleasure, but had to suffer through it. Kamui said no and he had to honor that. He went to lay on his back, trying to ignore his pulsing erection. Kamui gave him a kiss to his cheek before settling in to bed. Flannel would be fine. She figured he has taken care of it without her before, and he could get used to it again. He turned his back to her, opting to grab a pillow for some kind of relief. He wedged it between his legs to catch his erection with each thrust. 

The pillow had only worked for so long before Flannel was growing frustrated. He couldn't sleep due to it bothering him so much. Flannel tried to sleep it off earlier, which never worked anyways. He let out a whine and used his hand to reach his climax. What he didn't notice is the transformation into his beast form. Kamui immediately woke up to the feeling of weight shifting. There her husband laid in his garou form with an impressive erection. She rolled her eyes at him, figuring if helping him would let him relax than she might as well. Flannel wasn't exactly listening in his beast form. Kamui did her best to wrestle on top of him before straddling his large hips.

"Mhmm honey, calm down. I'll take care of you." She told him, caressing his fuzzy face. Flannel immediately relaxed once hearing her and gained his bearings again. He was very confused before looking up at his wife, "Can you transform back?"

"No I don't think so. At least not right now." He replied.

Kamui just shrugged. They had only briefly messed around his garou form but they had never gotten to actual penetration. Kamui would be lying if she said she didn't want to do it. Especially right now. She threw off her nightgown, leaving herself bare in front of him. One of Flannel's giant claws went to roughly grab her waist, pulling her down to his cock. Kamui hissed at the slight pain of his claws dug into her skin.

"Be a little more careful please." She said, receiving a nod from her husband.

Kamui removed his claws from her waist so she could scoot further down his body. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of fur at his waist as she gave a tentative lick to his massive cock. His claws went to grab her pink hair, trying not to shove her face down on him. Kamui's hand wrapped around the base of his cock while she began working at it. She moved her head to wrap her mouth around the odd shape tip which caused Flannel to let out a growl. Kamui shoved more of the cock in her mouth until she felt it hit the back of her throat. Without gagging, she started bobbing her head up and down before she was met with his thrusting hips. Kamui continued to hollow out her cheeks and suck him off .

Flannel pulled her head off with a pop before releasing thick ropes of cum over her face and breasts. Kamui wiped some off her face and stuck her finger in her mouth. She looked seeing Flannel breathing heavily but still no change in his erection. She moved herself to climb back on his body. Kamui lifted her hips up and grabbed his cock to guide into her. She inched down slowly, trying to keep her loud moans down. Flannel moved his hips to slam up into her.

"Gods Flannel!" She moaned out as he completely filled her up. 

Kamui did her best to move herself up on down on his cock causing them both to let out deep breaths and loud moans. Flannel decided to take control and flipped them over. Kamui laid on her knees in front of him as he pushed back into her from behind. Her hands grabbed the pillows in front of her as he slammed back into his. Kamui moaned loudly, borderlining on a scream. Flannel's claws grabbed her hips and dug into the skin. Some blood started dripping out from the wounds caused by the sharp claws. She felt his knot starting to swell at the base, unsure if she was going to be able to take it. 

Flannel slowed once feeling the hesitation from her. She didn't need to say anything to know that she was feeling nervous. Kamui looked back at him, and gave him a nod of approval. He understood and went back into roughly thrusting into her. Kamui reached down between her legs to play with her clit. She felt the heat rising her stomach while she worked her fingers against herself. Kamui clutched the sheets tightly as she felt her orgasm arrive. She moaned loudly as her body moved with her husband's thrusts. Flannel groaned as he felt her tighten around him, and pushed his knot in as a result. Kamui let out a yell as Flannel came inside of her. Flannel howled as he came and then collapsed on top of her. Kamui groaned at him while catching her breath. She buried her face in his fur, in an effort to wipe some of the excess cum off her face. Flannel laid on top of her while she snuggled up against his chest.

After Flannel had calmed down, he was able to return to his human form. He pulled out of her before resting his head back against her breasts. Kamui reached down to run her fingers through his mane. She let him cuddle with her for a few minutes before pushing him off her.

"You really made a mess of me. You owe me." She said from the bathroom. Kamui wiped off her face and the extra cum from her legs that trickled down. Flannel grinned at her as she returned. She got back into bed, as Flannel took his spot on her chest.

"Yeah but we can do it again right?" He asked, tail wagging under the sheet. Kamui looked down and smiled at him. She took his hand and stroked his cheek.

"Maybe if you behave." She replied, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, "Now I'm sleeping goodnight. I love you."

Flannel snuggled closer to her, holding her tightly, "I love you too."


End file.
